


Camping

by minteafresha



Category: Missing Link (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minteafresha/pseuds/minteafresha
Summary: Lionel and Susan talk around a campfire.
Relationships: Lionel Frost & Susan Link, Lionel Frost/Susan Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Camping

Lionel Frost and Susan the Sasquatch were out in the woods somewhere in Germany, on the search for a lesser known creature: an imp of some sort who loved to play with fire. It was getting late and Susan convinced Lionel to camp out instead of seeking lodging many miles away.

They had a campfire and little pieces of dried meat and bread and fruit. Susan ate a little bit, then he stowed away the leftover plum seed in his satchel. He pulled out his notebook and began writing what happened that day.

Lionel gazed across the fire at Susan and gnawed at some of his pork jerky. “You’re full?” 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Susan apparently didn’t want to be bothered at this moment.

Lionel finished eating as well and slumped down with his head resting on his bag. He looked up at the clear starry sky. No moon. The fire crackled and the smoke stung his eyes sometimes.

Susan finally spoke. “So what else happened today? We asked for directions from a very nice woman who ran the post office. What was her name?”

“I think it was… Hanna,” Lionel said.

Susan wrote some more. “Hanna- helped- us… Um, we walked for 7 miles. Saw a few tracks. That’s good.”

“Those may or may not be just foxes,” Lionel said.

Susan scribbled that in. “Uh huh. I stopped to wash in the river. And we walked some more. And now we’re going to sleep soon.”

“Good day?” Lionel said, propping himself up on one elbow.

Susan closed the journal and put it in his bag. “Yes, I think so. Nothing frightening. Walking along is much nicer than running around. But for you...”

“No, it was good for me too. A good explorer has patience.” Lionel rolled the pebbles in front of him with his hand.

“I’m scared you’ll be bored.” Susan rolled out his blanket. “If this goes on for too long.”

“And give up?” Lionel said, almost insulted. He smiled and beat his chest. “Boredom is part of the chase!”

“Yeah, right.” Susan laid sideways in his elbow like Lionel.

“It is!” Lionel said, smoothing out his jacket. “Did you know, I waited every night for the Chupacabra to fall for some bait and it took me two weeks. And it was all worth it because she’s actually very sweet once you get to know her. Which probably took another month. I helped her start her own ranch so she wouldn’t have to steal from people anymore.”

“That’s so nice,” Susan said. “Do you write to each other?”

“Sometimes. She doesn’t write. It’s more like she sends me photos of her and her family.” Lionel pushed the firewood around. “She has a little nephew.”

“Aw…” Susan wiped his eyes with his hands both because of the smoke and because of the sweet story.

They watched the fire die down as Lionel continued to recount his adventures. Susan also shared a few words about people he knew long ago, like two kids who used to hunt in the woods with traps. That made Susan a little less scared of hunters since they were just trying to make ends meet.

“But I would always be scared. And always will be. I can take care of myself but, you know. It’s scary.”

Lionel tried to look at Susan in the dark. “Being scared is what makes you a real explorer.”

“Yeah?” Susan curled up on his blanket.

“You’re really brave, Susan.” Lionel said. “One of the greatest explorers in the world.”

“One of them.” Susan smiled sleepily.

“Can you blame me?”

Susan closed his eyes. Lionel nodded to himself and rolled out his own blankets. He laid down and shut his eyes.

Behind his eyelids, visions of fire and gunfights. Shadows of mire and high heights.

Lionel found himself shivering. It got cold, even with the blankets. It came down to the problem of the chill of the chase, without fail. He could hear Susan snoring.

Lionel stood up and fumbled in the dark until his knee stopped into a furry mound of a sasquatch.

Susan grunted. “Oof. I was just drifting off.”

“I’m sorry, Susan, dear.”

“What’s wrong?” In the darkness, Susan lifted his long arm to grab onto Lionel. The arm landed on his shoulder. Lionel held onto the arm.

“I’m afraid I might get sick.”

“Oh okay, you can sleep next to me.”

“Thank you.”

Lionel crouched down and laid next to Susan. Susan wrapped his arm around Lionel and they went to sleep.

They found the imp the next day, and gave him a lantern. The imp loved watching fire so much- not so much the destructive properties of it. Who knew being safe was this much fun?


End file.
